All Along
by Cascore
Summary: After all those years, maybe it was about time Princess Peach discovered who was her true Knight in Shining Armor all along.


**Cas's Note: Hey guys and gals, and welcome to a new poem of mine! Whoop-de-doo, right!? I can feel your excitement! Anywho, this is a new thing for me, meaning, I've never tried this pairing before. I always did wonder what made people so attracted to "Bowser(ecks)Peach" and I told myself that, one day, I'd try a completely serious BowserxPeach project. Well, here it is. And, honestly, I think I can kinda see the attraction in it now that I've actually done it. But anyway, please read on. I hope you enjoy!**

**Additional Note: Yeah, sorry about typing your eyes off, but I just thought I'd note a minor problem I had concerning some of the formatting. Initially, some lines were supposed to be all cool and alternating and stuff, and I utilized the tab button to make them flow better with the poem, but, of course, that same thing doesn't apply here (not even multiple spaces), so, yeah. You'll most likely notice the part where I had problems. Hope it doesn't detract too much though. But enough of me! Go read! Now!**

**

* * *

**

All Along

**Can't you see, my lovely little Peach? We were meant for each other all along.  
With me, in my castle, grasped in my arms, is where you truly belong.  
For you are pure and represent all in the world that is good,  
And I am your mirror, evil, and the incarnation of all that is rude.  
Have you never heard that it's the opposites who always attract?  
Well, I could prove this to be deadly true, if only I had the tact.  
I've done everything I can think of. A picnic. Flowers. I even wrote you this song.  
Please, Princess Peach, can't you see? We were meant for each other all along.**

_I have known who my loved one shall be from the beginning. I knew him all along.  
And I must apologize Bowser, but you are not the one with whom I belong.  
My knight comes in a slightly different shape, with a slightly different suit of armor, I must admit.  
He has a different steed too, but I do not mind any of this. Not a single bit.  
He wears red, with blue overalls, has a large, round nose, and wears a hat with an "M",  
His mustache is large, he is slightly pudgy, but those imperfections are what I love about him.  
His name is Mario – Super Mario – and, simply to be with me, he has traveled roads weary and long.  
Mario – Super Mario – is my hero Bowser. My true love. And he has been all along._

**Mario...that pudgy little plumber punk... He's the one I've had to compete with all along.  
He's always the hero. He's defeated Tatanga. Wart. Cackletta. Dimentio. Donkey Kong.  
Most of all, he's defeated me... Time and time again, he always comes out on top.  
Whether I'm trying to steal you away, play a sport, or just throw a party. He won't freakin' stop!  
I've come close to giving up multiple times, it's been a very tempting proposition.  
But have I!? No! And I never will! Not until you see things from my position!  
I don't care how much you reject me! I'll always be back! I won't leave you alone!  
So why don't you just make this easy for yourself. Admit that your true love was me all along.**

_Bowser... Your dedication is admirable, and I've respected that about you all along.  
You never give up. You never give in. You never say "I'm done, let's just go home."  
As much as it pains me to see the suffering your plans bring to my people, I cannot lie.  
If you and Mario were schematics on a piece of paper...you would probably be my guy.  
Trust me, Mario's dedication is terrible, it could use a lot of improvement.  
At least you do not fall asleep after a momentary cease in your movement.  
You have proven your kindness, shown your soft side. If only you could bring yourself to atone.  
You have shown too much evil now though Bowser. But, on paper, you were the one for me all along._

**That's not good enough... That's not good enough! "On paper, I was the one for you all along!?"  
Sure, I may have been paper once or twice (or three times, whatever), but now I'm all flesh and bone!  
What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm the one!?  
Anything! Just name it, and it'll be done!  
I'll get you a diamond ring! A kingdom! I'll get you a whole galaxy if you want me to!  
I'll move the stars themselves to say "I'm the one Peach," I'll do anything for you!  
Please. I'm sucking up my pride here, I never utter that foul word... But I'm sick of being alone.  
I want you Peach. I need you. And I'll do anything to prove I was the one all along.**

_If that is true...if you really mean it, then I request that you set me free._

**But Peach! -**_You said anything. -_**Yeah, but... -**_Let me go, and yours I will finally be.  
You do know what they say Bowser, don't you? About the ones whom you truly love?_

**They will always set you free... -**_Yes. And do you know what they say about the dove?_

**One dove cannot live without the other. Once one dove dies, the other will die too.**

_That's right Bowser. -_**...Then I guess I'll set you free. -**_And I will admit that my dove is you._

**How do you figure that? I thought Mario was your dove. I was just the raven trying to take you away.  
When you're with me, all that I ever seem to bring to you is pain, day after day.**

_No Bowser. That is where you are wrong. What you bring me day after day is anything but pain.  
You have dedicated your life to being with me. If anything, the Mushroom Kingdom is my bane.  
My people, I am sad to say, are clueless without me as their leader. They look to me for everything.  
Every little detail comes through me. Even in their free time, they want to know what song to sing.  
It is tiresome to say the least. The responsibility I carry with me is often overmuch.  
Honestly, long are the days I wait for you to kidnap me, so I may simply feel your touch.  
You are my salvation Bowser. My saving grace. But with you, I do not belong.  
The true culprit behind this caper has been the Mushroom Kingdom itself, all along._

**Then let's do something about it! We can uh...sign a peace treaty!  
Then, the Darklands will no longer be your enemy!  
We could join our kingdoms then, and rule as King and Queen!  
Come on Peach, right now! We'll make a great team!**

_I wish everything was that simple Bowser. I honestly do.  
If that were the case, years ago, I would have presented a treaty to you.  
But now, it is simply too late. Society has played our fates for us.  
We are meant to be enemies. Now, and forever. Else our kingdoms would make a terrible fuss._

**Screw society! Screw fate! I don't care! I've gotten this far and tried this hard, I'm not giving up!  
Other people and the "powers at be" ain't got nothing to do with us!  
If our countries riot about something like this, that just proves how idiotic they are.  
But I'll set them straight before they get to take their violence too far.  
People can talk bad about me all they want, I don't care, but if I hear one bad word spoken about you  
I'll burn whoever made the stupid decision to utter that and make sure their lives are through.  
I'll protect you Peach, no matter what people might say,  
Because, if I can't have you, then I'm not worth a grain of salt anyway.**

_Bowser... All I needed was a little extra push... I was simply too scared.  
But, once again, like always...you've shown me just how much you honestly care.  
I need you Bowser. I need you to help me stay strong...  
Because, all these years, I didn't have the strength to admit that you were the one all along._

* * *

**Footnote: Not sure just how original that was (I don't really read a lot of Bowser/Peach stuff), but I had fun with it anyway. Hope you enjoyed it! C yoo neckts thyme!**


End file.
